warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ernest Moore
Biography Joined Warehouse 13 in 1921, bronzed 1931 at the age of 40. Trial Regent interview and deliberation Male Regent 1: Please state your name and number into the recorder. Moore: Ernest Moore, index number 14198557148. Male Regent 1: Thank you. We are gathered today to discuss the nature of your breaking of the rules and punishment if one is deemed necessary. It is one PM on Janurary 3, 1932. Agent Moore, you have been brought in today for the removal of an artifact from the Warehouse without permission, use of said artifact on another human, and Bronzing without authorization. Female Regent 1: Agent Moore, it was brought up that you and your former partner Agent Brady Paul, index number 1419855769 collected Horace DeVaughan's Belt after Mr. DeVaughan's execution. Once it was determined that the belt prevented electrocution it was placed in The Clothing Rack aisle 781903 dash 2658, shelf 123569 dash 4535 dash 935. Three years later you removed the belt and managed to not only get audience with the Schroeder execution but place yourself within the room. With the aid of another guard you placed the belt on Schroeder and used several drugs to place her in a near dead state. After bringing her back to the Warehouse you brought the guard in with you to have Schroeder Bronzed. After the fact you used Kaspar Hauser's Knife to remove the guard's memories before sending him away. Male Regent 1: Agent Moore, did you think you could get away with this? Moore: No sir, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. In the moment I wanted her to pay for killing my friend. Male Regent 1: Agent Moore, when you first joined Warehouse 13 you said that you understood we don't take justice into our own hands. We collect the artifacts and keep them safe from the world. You cannot play God. What do you have to say for yourself? Moore: I feel no regret for what happens to her. I regret not saving Brady. I regret breaking the trust you and the others placed in me. I am sorry that I broke that trust. I am ready for any punishment you see fit. Male Regent 2: Agent Moore, you are to return to civilian life with all of your memories of the last ten years modified to remove any trace of the Warehouse and related events. Moore: I accept that. What will happen to Schroeder? Male Regent 2: She will be Debronzed, given a new identity and placed back into the penal system. Her crimes will remain in tact and she will be tried again. Moore: No, you'll have to kill me first. Female Regent 1: You know we won't do that Agent Moore. We will put everything back to the way it was. Moore: Will you bring Brady back to life? Because that's the way it was. She murdered several people along with an agent you were supposed to keep safe. You have all this power yet you refuse to protect those who so willingly give you everything. Male Regent 1: Agent Moore I must insist you calm down right now. Moore: I may lose my memories but Brady's death is instilled into my being. Let me go and I will kill myself, and the worse part is I won't know why. -This portion of the tape ends. Several days later.- Male Regent 2: After a long deliberation the Regents have come to the conclusion to keep Irene Schroeder Bronzed for her crimes. Agent Ernest Moore will be joining her in the Bronze Section as well. It was brought up that the residual emotion from Agent Moore could create an artifact in itself that would prove catastrophic to the Warehouse's existence. -This portion of the tape ends. Some time later- Male Regent 3: An addendum to this record. On May 5, 1935, Agent Buck Mendell was in the Bronze Sector when he discovered Agent Moore. According to Agent Mendell something felt off and upon further scrutiny it was discovered that the face on Agent Moore's wristwatch was still moving. The Bronzing process is still in place. Looking into the records agents went to look at the Bronzed Irene Schroeder only to discover that she too had a wristwatch that was still running. The watch is located on her left hand, and it is to be noted she was left handed. It can be assumed that the watch was placed on her wrist moments before Bronzing. Deliberation was set for the possibility of Debronzing one or both of the subjects to remove the watches. The final decision was to leave it be as they still told time and seem to have no other function. In the end each person, Schroeder and Moore, have been placed in Neutralizer light circles akin to what is used in the Dark Vault. Artifact Created Upon research into photographs of the agents, both personal and from their files, it has been determined that the watch upon Schroeder's wrist does belong to the deceased agent Brady Paul. The effect of the former partners' watches are still unknown but it has been suggested that Moore's overall anger, frustration and guilt created the artifacts. Several unsent letters to Paul's family suggested a friendship akin to brothers. Artifact Collected *Alfred Packer's Gold *Buckskin Frank Leslie's Rifle *Charles Page's Cross Artifact Collected with Brady Paul *Engelbert Kaempfer’s Fugu Poison Vial *King Gong of Zhou’s Deathstalker Venom Vial *King Mu of Zhou’s Black Widow Venom Vial *Fan Ye’s Redback Spider Venom Vial Category:Agents Category:Bronze Sector Category:GunjiBunny Category:Characters Category:Canon Agents Category:Canon Characters